Hartstorm Fanfictions/Together Forever
Hallo allemaal! Deze Fanfictions is van Rooderik en Hartstorm. Wij schrijven dit verhaal samen. Het eerste hoofdstuk is over Hartstorm en het tweede Hoofdstuk over Rooderik. Elke keer verwisselend. Hier benden kan je gaan kijken naar de Proloog en de Clans. Proloog | De Clans>> Veel plezier! Rooderik en Hartstorm STUK VAN HARTSTORM Rustig werd ik wakker, ik herinnerde het me nog van gisteren. Ik schudde met mijn hoofd. Ik moest het vergeten van gisteren. Het is tegen de code, en waarom doe ik het eigelijk voor hem te ontmoeten!? Natuurlijk! Hij wilde het ik niet! Het is beetje zielig voor hem speciaal naar de grens naar toe te gaan. Ik keek naar mijn linkerkant daar zat Maanstroom te slapen. Een mooie zwarte poes. De Commandant van de ZonClan. "Hallo, Hartstorm" zegt ze "Kan je niet slapen!?" Ik keek Maanstroom aan "Het is bijna zonsopgang," antwoord ik "Dus is het tijd voor stilletjes aan optestaan. Maanstroom keek me aan "Dat is waar" zegt ze. "Kom we gaan naar buiten" ik knik. Natuurlijk ben ik akkoord dan kan ik alles vergeten van gisteren. Eenmaal als ik bij gedachte kom, herinnerde ik me. Dat het over twee zonsopgangen. Grote Vergadering is! "O nee," kreunde ik stilletjes. Hij zou zeker komen. Dat weet ik zeker hij was elke Grote Vergadering. Mischien kon ik vragen aan Zonster. Dat ik in het ZonClankamp bleef. Dat zou ze zeker niet accepteren. Maar ik wachtte tot dat de twee zonsopgangen voorbij waren. Daar was mijn leerling Poelpoot "Hey!" zegt ze blij "Gaan we vandaag trainen!?" ik keek Poelpoot aan. Het duurde paar minuten tot dat ik terug antwoordden. "Ja," zeg ik "Vandaag gaan we trainen. We gaan je leren jagen" het werd immers tijd ze is de jongste van de leerlingen. Maar het betekend niet dat ze de slapste is. Ik zie haar blij springen "Laten we eerst maar eten" reageer ik, "Ja, Dan kunnen we op krachten komen" zegt Poelpoot. Ik loop met haar naar de prooiberg. We pakken allebei een spitsmuis. Als we gedaan zijn met eten. Ga ik samen met haar naar een boom waar veel vogels zitten de ZonClan. Is bekend van heel hoog springen en snel kunnen klimmen en kunnen zwemmen, en snel kunnen lopen. Dat moest Poelpoot al zeker hebben. "Oke," antwoord ik "Ga in de boom tot en met terug. Ik tel hoelang je het hebt gedaan" Poelpoot knikt als ze weer terug is. "20 sec" antwoord ik beetje boos. "Tel voor mij" ik klim vliegensvlug in de boom tot en met terug. Poelpoot kijkt mij verbaasterd aan "5 sec!" antwoord ze "Kan je me leren hoe het ook moet?" Ik kijk haar aan "Natuurlijk!" Antwoord ik "Daarom ben ik je mentor" na een tijdje is Poelpoot haar record 6 seconden "Heel goed zo!" Antwoord ik blij "We zullen dit meer doen! Eerst zullen we jagen voor de Clan!" STUK VAN ROODERIK Het dageraadlivht dat via het krijgershol op mij svheen deed me uit mijn slaap schudden. Ik gaapte en rekte me uit en ik keek rond. Nu pas herriner ik me over gisteren. Zonder de andere krijgers wakker te maken trippelde ik het hol uit en ik miauwde in stilte tegen de SterrenClan "Waarom doe ik dit?" Als het kon zou ik het als de bezetene stopzetten maar wat als Hartstorm boos word? Roodstreep stapte naar me toe "Vandaag ga je mee naar de Grote Vergadering dus eet maar snel wat!" zegt hij grommend en liep weg. Onee! De Grote Vergadering! Hartstorm is ze er zeker bij. Zal ik zeggen tegen Wolkster dat ik ziek ben of ik niet wil gaan of een ander excuus? Nee, dat zou hij niet geloven. VIk kreunde. Voor het eerst in jaren ben ik niet blij om er naartoe te gaan. Dan moet ik weer met haar spreken en daar heb ik echt geen zin in. Aan de andere kant gaat Nachtpoot al eerste keer naartoe. Ik koos een konjn uit de berg en liep naar Zonklauw toe die een waterrat zat de verscheuren. "Hey, Rooderik!" miauwde hij met volle mond. "Ik neem aan dat je het wel weer ´leuk´ gaat vinden in de Grote Vergadering?" voegde hij er snel eraantoe. Ik schudde mijn hoofd "Dit keer niet, Zonklauw. Hartstorm en ik spreken alleen af omdat zij het wilt." Zonklauw keek me aan alsof ik gek was "Heb je muizenhersens?! Je wilt het zelf ook, hoor! Anders zou je niet gaan." Er klonk angst in zijn stem, waar zou hij bang voor zijn? "Ik weet het echt niet Zonklauw. Ik wil haar geen pijn doen." Zonklauw was al klaar met eten en zonder gedag te zeggen liep hij weer weg. "Oke, dan" mompelde ik zacht tegen mezelf "Dan moet het maar" Ik voelde een klein lijfje op me sprringen en mijn haren schoten overeind. Ik gooide hem eraf en maakte me klaar voor de aanval. Tot mijn opluchting was het Nachtpoot en mijn woede vervaagde als sneeuw voor de zon. "Goed aangevallen, Nachtpoot" prijsde ik hem. "Maar je hebt me wel laten schrikken." Nachtpoot lachte "Vandaag gaan we naar de Grote Vergadering, ja toch?" Ik knik en rende meteen naar zijn broer, Spitspoot. Ik zuchtte zacht en mompelde weer "Wat heb ik gedaan? Waar ben ik naar toe gegaan?" De maan hing hoog aan de hemel maar niet helemaal. Veel meer wolken stapelden zich op en even dacht ik dat de SterrenClan misschien boos was. Ik liep naar de rij katten en ik zag dat Zilverhart naar me keek. Ik kreeg een naar gevoel bij de gedavhten dat ze missvhien op Hartstorm leek. Ik schudde mijn hoofd. Ik moet bij de Grote Vergadering zeggen dat we niet meer moeten afspreken. Ik zuchtte weer eens diep "En hoe zou ik het moeten doen?" STUK VAN HARTSTORM Ik moest van Zonster mee. Maar, ik ging hem gewoon ontwijken. Als we een afspraak hadden zou ik niet meer komen. Ik ben heletijd bij Braambloem gebleven. Ik heb niet eens naar Rooderik gekeken. Toch voelde ik ogen in mijn vacht prikken. Mijn leerling Poelpoot was er ik heb heletijd Rooderik ontweken. Niet naar hem gekeken ook niet met hem gepraat. Ik moest stoppen over Rooderik te denken. En aan mijn eigen verlangen denken! Ik haalde diep adem en liet het weer. Ik liet alle gedachten van Rooderik weggaan! Ja het was weg, ik wist niet meer wie Rooderik was. Ik ging naar Braambloem. Maar voor naar Braambloem te gaan moest ik langs Rooderik. Geen probleem ik draafde er gewoon voor bij en begon te spreken met Braambloem. "Wat zou Zonster zeggen?" Dat was mijn laatste vraag toen begon,en de leiders te spreken. STUK VAN ROODERIK Voordat ik naar Hartstorm ging lopen om het haar te zeggen werd ik ruw afgeleid door Roodstreep die gromde "Nou, nou. Achter een ZonClanpoes aangaan? Net wat Zonklauw tegen me zei! Je zit door Wolkster zwaar in de problemen!" Rooderik mompelde boos "Zonklauw!" Ik zag Hartstorm recht door me heen lopen "ze probeert mijn aandacht te vragen" dacht ik en ik liep naar Nachtpoot toe en ging naast hem zitten. Maar ik werd weer geroepen door Sneeuwhart. Ik zuchtte en stond op om met haar te praten "Hey, Rooderik! Goed gevochten." Ik begon me ongemakkelijk te voelen "Eh...bedankt" Ik liep weer weg zonder op antwoord te wachten, pfieuw. Gered! Wolkster sprong op de rots en keek mij bezorgd en een beetje wantrouwend aan. Gelukkig voor Zonklauw en voor iedereen is hij op het kamp. Anders zou ik de SterrenClan boos maken. Ik gromde diep in mezelf. GRRRR, Zonklauw had tegen me gelogen! STUK VAN HARTSTORM De Grote Vergadering, was geopend door mijn leider Zonster. Zonster wachtten tot dat alle katten stil waren en dat de leiders op de rots waren "Hallo!" zegt Zonster "Mijn nieuws, voor de grote vergadering is dat Bloempoot, nu Bloempoel is en nu een Medicijnkat is! Wij hebben twee nestjes gekregen van onze Moederkatten! We hebben leerlingen er weer bij!" Hartstorm keek naar Zonster, en dan weer naar Droomster. Droomster en Zonster waren halfzusjes. Maar ze deden precies dat ze aartsvijanden waren. Bloempoel kwam naast me zitten "Weet Zonster, van jij en hem!?" antwoord ze opeens. Ik kijk haar geschokt aan "J-Ja." antwoord ik. Bloempoel keek me verward aan "Is ze niet boos op je!?" antwoord ze. "Zolang, ik geen kittens krijg van hem" antwoord ik terug "Is het in orde. Maar ik wil ermee kappen" Bloempoel knikt "Dat is het beste!" STUK VAN ROODERIK